


Escape

by byungpeaches



Series: Escape [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Your presence is enough in my life.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Escape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930912
Kudos: 14





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini termasuk salah satu entry di Kalopsia: Secret Santa.

“Kak Byungchan!” 

__  
  
_ _

Byungchan baru saja keluar dari lift ketika terdengar suara gadis yang sangat familiar meneriakkan namanya dari kejauhan. Byungchan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya. Gadis itu tersenyum dari kejauhan, bahkan dari kejauhan juga Byungchan bisa melihat betapa manisnya senyum gadis itu.

____

“Aku kangen kakak.” Gadis manis itu memeluk Byungchan dengan erat, _manja._

____

Yang lebih tua hanya menepuk pelan punggung gadis dipelukannya. Sebenarnya Byungchan merasa tidak nyaman, mengingat saat ini mereka berada di jalan utama menuju ruangan Presdir—cukup menyita perhatian. Namun, Byungchan yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menginterupsi, karena semua orang di tempat ini tahu bahwa gadis manis yang tengah memeluknya saat ini adalah anggota keluarga pemilik perusahaan.

____

“Yujin sayang, ada apa kesini, hm?” Tanya Byungchan dengan intonasi selembut mungkin.

____

“Kangen. Yuk makan siang bareng, aku udah masak banyak.” Gadis itu–Yujin menarik lengan Byungchan.

____

“Yujin, maaf ya tapi kakak harus kasih ini ke Presdir sekarang.” Byungchan menahan tangan Yujin–tersenyum, _memelas_.

____

Ekspresi Yujin berubah menjadi kecewa–tetapi hanya sesaat. Karena di detik berikutnya gadis manis itu kembali tersenyum, menampakkan gigi kelincinya. “Kalau gitu ketemu Kak Seungwoo-nya bareng aku. Kita makan di dalem, ya?”

____

_Kalau sudah begini Byungchan benar-benar buntu, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi._

____

_“Okay then.”_

____

Byungchan berjalan menuju ruangan Presdir dengan tangan Yujin yang tidak kunjung lepas dari lengannya. Byungchan menghela nafasnya panjang–sebanyak tiga kali, sebelum mengetuk pintu ruangan di hadapannya.

____

“Permisi—"

____

Byungchan tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya barusan, karena dilihatnya sang Presdir sedang berbincang dengan intonasi amat tegang dengan wanita paruh baya yang saat ini sedang duduk dengan anggun di hadapannya. Sialnya, baru saja Byungchan berniat menarik kembali gagang pintu yang sedang ia pegang, maniknya malah bersinggungan dengan pemuda yang sedang berbicara serius di depan sana.

____

Byungchan hanya bisa tersenyum dengan canggung. “Maaf saya sebaiknya kelu—"

____

“Byungchan, masuk.” Perintah Seungwoo–sang Presdir.

____

Masih dengan senyum canggungnya, akhirnya Byungchan masuk ke dalam ruangan Seungwoo–bersama Yujin. Mereka berdua kini duduk di sofa, bersebelahan.

____

“Mama disini juga?” Celetuk Yujin yang baru saja menyadari bahwa Ibunya lah yang sedang berbicara dengan sang kakak.

____

Wanita anggun itu menoleh ke arahnya dan Yujin, lalu tersenyum dengan hangat. “Choi Byungchan, dari yang saya lihat sepertinya kamu dekat dengan putri saya?”

____

Yujin yang duduk di sebelahnya malah menatapnya dengan malu-malu. Byungchan saat ini seperti merasa—terdesak? Ditatapnya kembali wanita yang masih tersenyum dengan hangat padanya itu, kemudian Byungchan berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin. “Saya—cukup dekat dengan Yujin.”

____

Yang dibalas dengan anggukan serta senyum sekilas dari wanita tersebut, juga rematan cukup kuat pada lengan jas yang ia pakai dari gadis di sampingnya. “Kak, aku malu.”

____

Byungchan merasa tenggorokannya mendadak kering–gugup. Karena begitu dirinya mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis di sebelahnya, di depan sana sang Presdir sedang menatapnya dengan begitu intens, meskipun sejak tadi jemari pemuda itu masih tidak berhenti membolak-balikkan berkas yang ada di atas meja.

____

“Byungchan kamu ada perlu apa menemui saya?”

____

Suara Seungwoo berhasil memecah lamunan beberapa detiknya. Byungchan langsung berdiri, membawa berkas yang sejak tadi memang dipeganginya untuk diberikan kepada sang Presdir.

____

“Saya ingin melaporkan kalau berkasnya sudah bisa bapak tanda tangani.”

____

Byungchan bisa melihat bahwa Seungwoo sedang mengecek satu per satu dokumen yang ia bawa dengan teliti. Sebelum atensi pemuda itu berhenti pada satu dokumen yang berada pada urutan terakhir.

____

“Kerja bagus, kamu bisa dapat persetujuan dari Rowoon _semudah_ ini.”

____

“Maaf?”

____

“ _No._ Kerja kamu bagus, Byungchan.”

____

Seungwoo tersenyum padanya.

____

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Byungchan tidak tahu apakah senyum dari Presdirnya ini merupakan pertanda baik atau buruk.

____

“Terimakasih, Pak. Kalau begitu saya izin kembali ke ruangan saya.”

____

Melihat anggukan pelan dari Seungwoo, Byungchan lantas membalikkan badan. Mendapati senyum manis gadis yang sejak tadi menunggunya, yang tentu saja Byungchan balas dengan senyuman sebisanya.

____

“Mama tau kalau kamu belum bisa terima perjodohan ini. Tapi Mama yakin kamu pasti tau seberapa penting hubungan keluarga kita dengan mereka. Mama nggak mau semuanya sampai berantakan cuma karena sifat kekanakan kamu. _This is my last warning, son_.”

____

“Ma, bisa jangan tambah beban aku, _ya_? Satu lagi, di ruangan ini bukan cuma ada kita berdua _so please_ —"

____

“Semua orang tau kalau Presdir perusahaan ini akan segera menikah, Seungwoo.”

____

_Byungchan merasa ia tidak harus mendengar obrolan ini._

____

Jadi Byungchan percepat langkahnya menuju tempat Yujin berada, menarik lengan gadis itu agar ikut keluar bersamanya.

____

“Kak, _sakit.”_

____

Byungchan seketika menghentikan langkahnya, melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Yujin yang ia yakin pasti itulah membuat gadis itu kesakitan.

____

“Maaf, aku—aku udah laper banget _kayaknya.”_ Ujar Byungchan dengan raut merasa bersalah ditambah dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

____

Mendengar perkataan Byungchan barusan malah membuat raut wajah Yujin berubah menjadi sumringah. Gadis manis itu langsung saja menarik lengan yang lebih tua agar mengikuti langkahnya.

____

“Ayo kita makan siang bareng, di ruangan kakak, ya?”

____

Lagi-lagi Byungchan hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum sebisanya.

____

*

____

Sudah hampir pukul delapan malam, tetapi Byungchan masih berada di halte bis dekat kantornya-sedang menunggu seseorang. Malam ini udaranya sangat dingin, dan sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia berada di luar. Byungchan mengecek ponselnya berkali-kali, berharap yang ada panggilan masuk atau hanya sekedar pesan dari seseorang yang sejak tadi tidak bisa berhenti ia pikirkan.

____

“Byungchan.”

____

Panggilan seseorang dari dalam mobil berhasil merebut atensinya. Setelah memerhatikan baik-baik bahwa orang tersebut _benar_ orang yang sedang ia tunggu, Byungchan pun lekas beranjak dari tempat duduknya–menghampiri mobil berwarna hitam yang berhenti tidak jauh di depannya.

____

“Maaf buat kamu nunggu, banyak yang perlu diselesain tadi.”

____

Byungchan hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Di dalam mobil pun pandangan Byungchan masih tidak beralih dari ponselnya–masih menunggu pesan, masih menunggu kabar. Mungkin hal ini yang membuat seseorang yang sedang mengemudikan mobil di sebelahnya merasa _diabaikan_ , sehingga ponsel yang sedang ada di genggaman Byungchan malah direbutnya.

____

“Pak Rowoon, _please._ ”

____

Atensi Byungchan seketika menjadi fokus pada seseorang di sebelahnya–memasang wajah _se-memelas-mungkin_ yang bisa ia buat. Namun, diluar dugaan yang ia dapatkan malah tawa lepas dari pemuda lainnya. “Byungchan sumpah kamu gemesin banget.”

____

“Bapak tolong jangan kelewatan bercandanya, itu handphone saya.”

____

Setelah mendengar perkataan ketus Byungchan barusan, Rowoon malah dengan sengaja memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku celananya.

____

“Kita udah nggak di kantor lagi, panggil Rowoon, atau biar lebih manis gimana kalau panggil _Kak_ Rowoon aja?”

____

Byungchan, semakin kesal saja dibuatnya.

____

“Kak Rowoon, tolong balikin handphone saya.”

____

_“Aku.”_

____

Byungchan menghela nafasnya keras _dengan sengaja_. Otaknya terus-terusan mengingatkan bahwa pemuda di sebelahnya ini masih berstatus atasannya. _So, no cursing_ , Byungchan.

____

“Kak Rowoon, balikin handphone aku ya, _please_?”

____

Rowoon tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, tetapi kedua maniknya malah fokus menatap jalanan. “ _Good boy_. Tapi inget nggak kalau kamu sendiri yang dengan sukarela _jual_ waktu kamu ke aku malam ini? _So,_ handphone-nya aku tahan sampai urusan kita malem ini selesai.”

____

Perkataan Rowoon sukses membuat Byungchan mengatupkan bibirnya. Seketika Byungchan ingin mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodoh sudah merelakan waktu yang ia miliki demi sebuah tanda tangan.

____

_“Sorry.”_

____

*

____

Rowoon kembali mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit waktu berlalu, tetapi Byungchan tidak juga mengeluarkan suara. Yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya terus-terusan melihat ke arah luar, atau tanpa pemuda manis itu sadari bahwa ini sudah ke lima kalinya Rowoon mendengarnya menghela nafas–tanda resah. _Sungguh hal buruk untuk dinner bersama orang yang kamu sukai_.

____

Rowoon sadar bahwa Byungchan sama sekali tidak menikmati waktu bersamanya malam ini. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda manis itu. Sebelumnya, ia pikir dengan seperti ini Byungchan bisa sedikit membuka hati untuknya. Namun, sepertinya Rowoon _salah_ perhitungan.

____

“Kak, _sorry_ , tapi aku boleh pinjem handphone-ku, sebentar aja, _please?”_

____

Rowoon tersadar dari lamunannya, tangannya kini berhenti mengaduk asal sup di atas meja-malah jadi memerhatikan wajah memelas di hadapannya. Rowoon tersenyum kecil, karena dengan mengesampingkan pemikirannya barusan, ada satu hal yang ia yakini, bahwa eksistensi Byungchan di dekatnya adalah alasan kenapa Rowoon bisa tertawa dengan begitu lepas hari ini.

____

“Aku yakin seratus persen kalau kamu nggak tertarik dengan Yujin. Jadi siapa yang udah buat kamu segelisah ini, hm?”

____

Rowoon memutuskan untuk memberikan saja ponsel yang ada di saku celananya kepada sang pemilik. Tidak ada gunanya, karena pemuda manis di depannya memang sedang tidak bisa fokus–entah karena apa.

____

Untuk sekilas Rowoon bisa melihat senyum Byungchan ketika menerima ponsel miliknya. Ada tatapan _rindu_ dari bola mata pemuda manis di hadapannya.

____

Byungchan tersenyum.

____

Rowoon yakin bahwa ia melihat Byungchan tersenyum beberapa detik lalu, ketika menerima benda persegi panjang itu dari tangannya.

____

_Lalu kenapa manik yang kini menatapnya malah berkaca-kaca?_

____

“Byungchan, _what’s wrong?_ ”

____

Byungchan yang mungkin baru menyadari jika ada yang salah pada dirinya malah berlari ke luar restoran. Rowoon lantas mengejar Byungchan keluar–dengan catatan hampir saja ia lupa membayar makanan mereka.

____

Rowoon tidak pernah berpikir bahwa akan ada hari dimana ia akan menyaksikan Byungchan-orang yang ia sukai, dalam keadaan seperti ini.

____

_Byungchan looks so lost, Byungchan menangis, Byungchan kenapa?_

____

Byungchan diam saja ketika Rowoon memeluknya, mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya, _menenangkannya_.

____

Byungchan membiarkan saja ketika Rowoon mengambil ponselnya untuk dibaca apa isinya.

____

Rowoon bersyukur bahwa otaknya masih cukup tanggap untuk mengerti bahwa yang membuat Byungchan menunjukkan sisinya yang _seperti itu_ adalah halaman berita yang baru saja memposting berita mengenai pernikahan Presdir perusahaannya–kapan, dan dengan siapa.

____

“Patah hati, hm?”

____

Byungchan yang masih berusaha menghentikan tangis _lucunya_ malah menggelengkan kepala–bukan karena patah hati, lalu kenapa? Anehnya lagi, setelah itu Byungchan jadi _tersenyum manis_. Rowoon rasa ia bisa terkena serangan jantung karena senyum tiba-tiba Byungchan.

____

_“No, he loves me.”_

____

_Oh._

____

Untuk beberapa detik Rowoon bisa merasakan jika ada yang _retak_ dari hatinya. Namun, entah kenapa malah senyum kecil yang muncul di bibirnya.

____

_“Then, tell me what made this little boy cry?”_

____

Byungchan menghela nafasnya panjang. Entah kemana arah pandangan pemuda manis itu tertuju. Ke arah jalanan, langit, atau malah membayangkan satu sosok yang memenuhi pikirannya?

____

“ _He suffers alone._ Harus jadi anak sempurna, harus jadi pimpinan _sempurna_ , bahkan aku bisa lihat kalau dia selalu berusaha jadi pacar sempurna, meskipun aku nggak pernah menuntut apapun.”

____

_Oh—pacar._

____

Bahkan di perjalanan pulang pun Rowoon bisa melihat bahwa Byungchan masih berada dalam _dunianya_. Karena meskipun masih sedang mengemudikan mobil, Rowoon sesekali mengamati pemuda manis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

____

“Kak, aku harus apa?”

____

Rowoon tertawa dengan keras sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Byungchan barusan.

____

“Kenapa tanya sama aku, itu urusanmu sama Seungwoo.”

____

Karena kalau Rowoon boleh menjawab dengan jujur, ia akan jawab _‘putus aja sama Seungwoo, terus jadi pacarku.’_

____

“Kak.”

____

Rowoon menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Byungchan. “Hm?”

____

Pemuda jangkung itu menoleh ke arah Byungchan yang belum juga berniat untuk turun dari mobilnya. Rowoon melepas _seatbelt_ -nya, kemudian mendekatkan diri ke arah Byungchan.

____

Membantu melepaskan _seatbelt_ pemuda manis di sebelahnya.

____

Lalu segera kembali ke posisi duduknya.

____

_“I’m sorry.”_

____

Rowoon menatap bingung Byungchan yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf padanya. _“For what?”_

____

_“Breaking your heart.”_

____

Rowoon hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

____

*

____

Seungwoo baru saja akan membalas pesan dari kekasih manisnya yang _terpaksa_ ia abaikan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kekasih manisnya itu pasti khawatir-tipikal Choi Byungchan, dan salah satu hal harus Seungwoo lakukan sebagai _kekasih_ adalah mencegah hal itu sampai terjadi. Namun, baru saja ia buka ponselnya, pesan lainnya malah berdatangan dengan serempak. Seungwoo mendadak bingung, kebanyakan pesan yang masuk memberi selamat atas pernikahannya.

____

_Siapa yang akan menikah? Bercanda kan?_

____

Tangan Seungwoo mendadak gemetar. Karena ketika ia membuka halaman pencarian, namanya berada pada urutan teratas, begitu juga dengan berita tentang pernikahannya. Pasti ulah Ibunya.

____

_Lalu Byungchan-nya bagaimana?_

____

Seungwoo meninggalkan acara makan malamnya pukul sembilan tiga puluh dua. Tidak peduli ketika wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya malah menarik lengannya dengan ekspresi amat memelas–menahannya untuk pergi.

____

Biasanya tidak pernah sampai sejauh ini. Seungwoo sudah biasa menghadapi perjodohan, sudah biasa mengatasinya sendiri. _Kenapa kali ini ia lengah?_ Yang setelah Seungwoo pikir bahwa mungkin akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu santai. Padahal bisa saja Seungwoo memutuskan perjodohan yang _entah keberapa kalinya ini_ di pertemuan pertama.

____

Ibunya tahu bahwa ia lemah dengan pandangan publik. Benar, _image_ di mata publik adalah satu kelemahannya. Namun, ibunya pasti tidak tahu bahwa selama ini ada hal lain–seseorang yang lebih berdampak padanya, bahkan hidupnya.

____

Tanpa pikir panjang Seungwoo melajukan mobilnya–tidak peduli lagi seberapa cepat. Yang penuh di kepalanya hanya nama Byungchan-suara, tawa, senyumnya, tidak terbayang sama sekali olehnya Byungchan yang menangis. Tidak, tidak boleh sampai terjadi.

____

Maka, ketika dari kejauhan maniknya menangkap sosok yang sedang ada dipikirannya, keluar tergesa-gesa dari sebuah restoran–persis orang kebingungan, lalu diikuti oleh pemuda lainnya dari belakang dan memeluk sosok itu–kekasihnya, Byungchan- _nya._ Detik itu, hanya satu hal yang ada di benak Seungwoo.

____

_Ini bukan dunia yang ia inginkan._

____

Seungwoo tidak ingat sejak kapan ia sudah menepikan mobilnya, atau sejak kapan ia tertawa–hidupnya _lucu sekali_. Beberapa saat lalu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia saksikan bagaimana kekasihnya menangis di pelukan orang lain. Seungwoo tahu Rowoon sudah sejak lama memerhatikan kekasihnya. Namun, ia tidak sekekanakan itu untuk marah karena apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Kalaupun ada yang bisa membuat Byungchan menangis, namanya pasti ada di urutan paling atas. Kalaupun harus marah sekalipun, harusnya Seungwoo memarahi dirinya sendiri.

____

_Lihat saja, Byungchan menangis karenanya._

____

Ketika maniknya fokus lagi ke arah parkiran restoran, mobil Rowoon sudah tidak ada. Pasti langsung mengantarkan Byungchan pulang ke apartemennya.

____

Seungwoo tidak langsung turun dari mobilnya ketika sampai di depan gedung apartemen Byungchan. Mungkin sudah tiga puluh menit lebih sejak punggung kurus kekasihnya tidak lagi dalam pandangan. Seungwoo masih sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang kiranya harus ia katakan ketika bertemu dengan kekasihnya nanti. _Ah, ia harus meminta maaf terlebih dahulu._

____

Seungwoo kira, ketika pintu apartemen Byungchan terbuka, ia akan mendapati tangisan pilu, atau minimal wajah sembab kekasihnya. Seungwoo sudah merangkai beberapa kata maaf untuk menebus kesalahannya, ia sama sekali tidak ingin Byungchan berlarut dalam kesedihan-terlebih akibat ulahnya sendiri.

____

Namun, diluar dugaan, yang ia dapati malah senyuman secerah mentari _khas Byungchan_. Jangan lupakan lesung pipi amat dalam yang kekasihnya itu sembunyikan, saat ini malah nampak dengan begitu indah. Seungwoo masih ada di tengah kebingungannya kala jemari Byungchan mengelus pelan wajahnya, diikuti dengan kedua lengan ramping yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

____

_“Welcome home.”_

____

Entah kenapa, hanya dengan mendengar dua buah kata tersebut–dari Byungchan, bisa membuat hatinya terasa begitu lega, _hangat_. Juga rasa yang mencekik tenggorokannya–sehingga ia susah bernafas, seketika hilang dengan sendirinya. Byungchan, _his safest place_. Terlebih harum tubuh kekasihnya begitu menenangkan, Seungwoo rasanya ingin sekali berlama-lama di posisi ini–memeluk, dipeluk.

____

“Mau mandi, makan, atau minum susu cokelat dulu?”

____

Seungwoo tidak bisa tidak menarik lebar ujung bibirnya ketika mendengar suara manis Byungchan. Seungwoo tidak langsung menjawab, malah mencuri ciuman selama beberapa detik dari bibir manis kesukaannya sebelum semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh kurus kekasihnya.

____

“Aku mau mandi, tapi sama kamu.”

____

Byungchan melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Seungwoo. Tersenyum manis, sambil terus menatap kedua manik pemuda lainnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Byungchan malah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher sang kekasih–semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher pemuda di hadapannya, dikecupnya pelan, sebelum membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kekasihnya.

____

“Telat. Aku baru aja selesai mandi.”

____

Setelah yang Byungchan _lakukan_ barusan, Seungwoo malah ditinggal begitu saja.

____

*

____

_“Are you okay?”_

____

Bisik Seungwoo pelan, tetapi masih bisa terdengar jelas di telinga Byungchan.

____

_“Are you okay?”_

____

Byungchan balik bertanya.

____

“Aku baik—"

____

“Bohong.”

____

Byungchan menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah memainkan rambut Seungwoo. _“You aren’t Seungwoo, we aren’t.”_

____

Seungwoo hanya memejamkan kedua maniknya ketika Byungchan menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Menolak melihat apa yang mungkin saja bisa ia lihat. Ketika kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, lalu diikuti oleh kecupan agak lama di bibirnya pun Seungwoo masih juga diam.

____

Rasa tercekat di tenggorokannya datang lagi ketika ia buka kedua mata dan menyaksikan manik cantik milik kekasihnya basah. Lihat, tangan Seungwoo gemetaran, padahal hanya ia gunakan untuk menghapus lelehan air mata di sisi wajah Byungchan.

____

Byungchan genggam tangan gemetaran Seungwoo yang sedang menangkup wajahnya–mengusap punggung tangan Seungwoo pelan dengan ibu jarinya.

____

“ _Kita_ itu _jamak_ Seungwoo, kenapa selama ini kamu seolah-olah cuma sendirian di dunia ini, hm? Lihat mataku terus jawab, _ya_? _Are you okay?”_

____

_“I—_ _don’t know.”_

____

Byungchan tersenyum. _“Good.”_

____

Pemuda manis itu perlahan melepaskan tangan Seungwoo yang masih betah memegangi wajahnya. Dibawanya wajah kekasihnya itu perlahan mendekat ke arah dadanya, dipeluknya bahu lebar itu, dengan dagu Byungchan kini bertumpu pada pucuk kepala Seungwoo. Seungwoo dengan senang hati melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang yang lebih muda.

____

Tempat tidur Byungchan luas, tetapi karena ulahnya barusan jadi ada banyak ruang kosong di sisi sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya.

____

“Hari ini, apa ada yang buat kamu kesel?”

____

Byungchan bisa merasakan Seungwoo mengangguk dipelukannya. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Seungwoo pelan, ditepuk-tepuk pelan punggungnya.

____

“Ceramah panjang mamaku dari tadi pagi, Yujin yang pegang tanganmu—"

____

Byungchan tiba-tiba menghentikan tepukannya pada punggung Seungwoo.

____

“Selama ini kamu cemburu sama Yujin?” Byungchan tapa sadar menginterupsi.

____

“Menurut kamu?”

____

“ _Sorry,_ aku kira selama ini kamu nggak masalah. Dia adik kamu soalnya, er kamu boleh lanjut.”

____

“Rowoon—dia peluk kamu.”

____

Kali ini Byungchan melepaskan pelukannya pada pundak Seungwoo–menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan kedua mata membulat, kaget.

____

“Gimana bisa kamu tau—kamu lihat? Seungwoo, aku bisa jelasin.”

____

Seungwoo tertawa pelan melihat wajah panik _tapi_ menggemaskan kekasihnya. “Aku tau _kenapa_ , aku nggak marah, tapi serius aku nggak suka kalau kamu terlalu deket sama dia _apapun alasannya_.”

____

_“O-okay.”_ Jawab Byungchan gugup, karena demi apapun penekanan Seungwoo di akhir kalimatnya barusan sukses membuatnya _terintimidasi_. Belum lagi tatapan Seungwoo yang tidak tahu sejak kapan sudah _berbeda_.

____

Byungchan kaget ketika Seungwoo tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, menelusupkan wajah pada perpotongan lehernya, dihirupnya lama. Byungchan seketika merinding kala entah sengaja atau tidak Seungwoo malah menghembuskan nafas dengan lambat ke lehernya.

____

“Byungchan, kamu udah lihat beritanya?”

____

_Oh._

____

“Udah _kok_.”

____

Seungwoo mendadak bungkam selama beberapa menit, Byungchan juga, _mungkin_ sedang ada yang sama-sama dipikirkan.

____

“Aku sebenernya udah persiapin hati dari lama, _so it’s okay, I guess?_ Mungkin nanti aku bakal nikah sama Yujin—"

____

_Lord, Byungchan salah bicara._

____

Byungchan memejamkan kedua matanya. Demi apapun, kalau Seungwoo sudah dalam mode _seperti ini_ , Byungchan jadi _agak_ takut.

____

“Byungchan, buka mata kamu.”

____

Byungchan pelan-pelan buka kedua matanya. Seungwoo, sudah ada di atasnya–di hadapannya, pegang wajahnya, tersenyum kecil.

____

“Itu skenario terburuk, Byungchan. Nggak akan terjadi, _nggak akan aku biarin terjadi_.”

____

Seungwoo semakin lama semakin mendekatkan wajahnya–tanpa berhenti menatap manik Byungchan. Tahu-tahu saja Seungwoo sudah melumat pelan bibirnya, yang tentu saja dengan senang hati Byungchan balas lumat.

____

“Aku udah mikir—” Seungwoo bicara, _sengaja_ dengan suara rendah, di dekat telinganya.

____

Byungchan hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Karena setelahnya ia rasakan bibir milik Seungwoo malah bergerak dengan lambat di permukaan kulit lehernya sampai ke tulang selangka–dikecup, dijilat, lalu digigiti kecil.

____

“Gimana kalau kita pergi yang jauh, kabur, hm?” Seungwoo berbisik lagi di telinganya, sebelum kemudian mengecup pipinya pelan.

____

Byungchan perlahan membuka kedua matanya, menarik bagian belakang leher Sengwoo agar mendekat. Mencium bibir kekasihnya _agak menuntut_ , tidak ragu menelusupkan lidahnya ke mulut Seungwoo yang sedikit terbuka–membawa Seungwoo ke permainannya. Tangan Byungchan tidak berhenti memainkan rambut belakang Seungwoo, sambil terus membalas pangutan Seungwoo pada bibir bawahnya. Seungwoo tiba-tiba melepas tautan bibirnya dari milik Byungchan–bibir kekasihnya itu semakin memerah, kemudian langsung pindah mengerjai telinga sebelah kanan milik Byungchan.

____

“Ngh—"

____

Perbuatan tiba-tiba Seungwoo membuat Byungchan jadi semakin tidak fokus, _tidak karuan_. Awalnya menggeleng, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. “Asalkan.. sama kamu..” Bahkan jawaban Byungchan jadi terdengar seperti _memohon_.

____

“Mau kemana, hm?”

____

Bisik Seungwoo lagi, sebelum pindah lagi ke sisi lain lehernya. Kali ini Seungwoo jadi lebih bersemangat, tidak ragu menghisap permukaan kulit leher putih bersih itu sampai berubah warna. Semakin semangat lagi ketika didengarnya suara putus-putus Byungchan yang tidak jelas sedang bicara apa. Seperti mengundang Seungwoo untuk melakukan _hal lain_.

____

Rambut bagian belakang Seungwoo tiba-tiba ditarik kencang. Lantas Seungwoo menghentikan kegiatannya, menumpu kedua lututnya pada sisi luar pinggang Byungchan. Seungwoo memerhatikan dengan seksama wajah Byungchan yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya. _Ternyata sudah memerah sampai seperti ini._

____

_“Hey, look at me.”_

____

Byungchan, jika sudah seperti ini, berarti sudah ia pegang penuh _kontrolnya_. “Udah nggak bisa fokus?”

____

Byungchan membuka mata, lalu mengangguk pelan. Seungwoo bisa lihat itu, nafsu. _Menggemaskan sekali_. Seungwoo jadi tidak tahan untuk mengerjai Byungchan lagi. Jadi Seungwoo dengan sengaja mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Byungchan–ditiup, lalu dijilat dengan lambat. Lalu sebelah tangannya dengan sengaja ia telusupkan ke dalam atasan piyama milik Byungchan, sengaja mengelus pelan bagian belakang pinggang kekasihnya–Seungwoo tahu itu salah satu bagian _fatal_. Buktinya tubuh Byungchan jadi _gemetar_ dibuatnya, kembali memejamkan mata, lalu mencoba menutup mulut menggunakan tangannya. Seungwoo tersenyum puas, lalu dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangan kurus itu.

____

_“I should take care of you first then.”_

____

*

____

Byungchan bangun dengan rasa pegal disekujur tubuhnya, terlebih lengan sebelah kanannya. Pasalnya setelah _kegiatan_ mereka barusan, Seungwoo tertidur dengan menjadikan lengan kanan Byungchan sebagai alas. Byungchan pun menggeser pelan lengannya–rasanya sungguh keram, lalu ditariknya bantal yang memang berada di dekat kepala Seungwoo untuk jadi ganti lengannya.

____

Byungchan membenarkan posisi selimut yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya itu, yang sebelumnya hanya menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah Seungwoo, kini Byungchan benarkan sampai menutupi pundaknya. Seungwoo masih tertidur pulas, dan sepertinya nyaman sekali.

____

Dikecup satu kali kening kekasihnya sebelum Byungchan turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil celana bahan pendek dan atasan piyamanya yang ia lihat tergeletak di lantai–mungkin tidak sengaja terlempar. Byungchan meringis pelan ketika ia menunduk–bermaksud mengambil keduanya, bagian _pinggang ke bawah_ -nya pegal sekali dan _nyeri_ , yang sebenarnya tidak masalah karena Byungchan selalu menikmati sesi bercintanya dengan Seungwoo.

____

Setelah memakai celana pendek dan atasan piyamanya dengan asal, Byungchan membuka laci nakasnya, kemudian mengambil pemantik dan satu batang rokok dari bungkusnya. Setelahnya Byungchan berjalan menuju balkon kamar.

____

Byungchan menghela nafasnya panjang, sebelum menyalakan pemantik dan membakar ujung rokok yang sedang ia pegang. _Perkataan Seungwoo kini jadi pikirannya._

____

Dihisapnya benda mungil itu

____

_Sekali_

____

_Dua kali_

____

_Tiga kali_

____

Baru tiga kali ia hembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara, sebelum dirasakan ada lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, lalu dengan perlahan memutar tubuhnya. Byungchan diam saja ketika kekasihnya yang baru bangun tidur itu merebut benda mungil yang sedang ia pegang, ditekan kuat ujungnya pada besi yang kini jadi tumpuan punggungnya sampai asapnya tidak terlihat lagi.

____

“Aku nggak tau kamu mulai ngerokok lagi.”

____

Byungchan tersenyum sekilas sebelum membawa Seungwoo pada pelukannya. “Aku kedinginan.”

____

“Hubungannya?”

____

“Dosenku dulu pernah bilang kalau rokok bisa menghangatkan tubuh, tapi kayaknya dia salah deh.”

____

“Gimana nggak dingin kalau kamu pake bajunya nggak bener kayak gini..” Ujar Seungwoo dengan tangan yang sibuk mengancingkan piyama Byungchan yang memang belum dikancingkan.

____

“ _Thanks_ , tapi aku lebih suka dipeluk kamu sih.” Byungchan kembali memeluk Seungwoo, lengannya langsung ia lingkarkan pada leher sang kekasih. _“Because you’re the warmest.”_

____

Byungchan mengecup kilat bibir Seungwoo sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali menatap ke arah depan–baik langit, lampu jalan, atau pun bangunan tinggi yang berada di jauh sana. Seungwoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Byungchan, diikuti dengan Byungchan yang semakin nyaman bersandar pada tubuhnya.

____

“Dunia ini, luas banget. Kita mau kabur kemana?” Tanya Byungchan tiba-tiba.

____

Seungwoo tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. “Yang jauh dari sini, suka Amerika atau Eropa, hm?”

____

“Eropa.”

____

“Desa atau kota?”

____

“Aku mau tinggal di deket pantai.”

____

_“Okay..”_

____

“Aku juga mau pelihara kucing.”

____

“Boleh.”

____

Byungchan mendadak diam. Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Byungchan akhirnya membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Seungwoo. Seungwoo bisa melihat ada keraguan kala manik hitam kekasihnya itu mulai menatapnya.

____

“Aku—” Byungchan mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun, setelah beberapa menit berlalu tidak juga didengarnya pemuda manis itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

____

“Kenapa, _dear_?” Tanya Seungwoo sambil merapikan bagian rambut Byungchan yang berantakan.

____

“Tapi jangan ketawa.”

____

_“I don’t.”_

____

Dari telinga dan wajah Byungchan yang memerah, Seungwoo bisa lihat bahwa kekasihnya itu hanya sedang malu. Jadi Seungwoo tangkup wajah Byungchan yang merona, memaksa pemuda manis itu untuk balik menatap maniknya. Seungwoo bisa melihat, walaupun hanya setitik, ada genangan kecil di ujung manik Byungchan.

____

_“Marriage, I want it.”_ Byungchan berkata dengan ragu, tetapi Seungwoo bisa _merasakan_ bahwa terselip harapan di tiap katanya.

____

Seungwoo sedikit tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya barusan. Tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya bisa se-vokal itu dalam mengemukakan keinginannya. Byungchan tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggung tentang pernikahan, bahkan setelah hampir enam tahun hubungan mereka. Namun, setelah Seungwoo pikir, mungkin karena Byungchan yang selama ini terlalu memikirkan keadaan, _tidak ingin memaksakan keadaan._

____

“Tapi aku nggak akan maksa kalau kamu nggak bisa—"

____

Kali ini Seungwoo malah membungkam bibir merah yang bergerak dengan lucu itu dengan bibirnya. Byungchan awalnya memang kaget, tetapi langsung tersenyum sekilas sebelum membalas ciuman manis yang Seungwoo berikan.

____

_“Of course, I will. In this universe, you’re the only one I love, the only one I want to marry, Choi Byungchan.”_

____

Seungwoo tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

____

Byungchan adalah _hadiah_ , hadiah untuknya.

____

Juga, di semesta ini, Byungchan pantas mendapatkan yang _terbaik_.

____

“ _Tell me_ , apalagi yang kamu mau, _dear_?”

____

*

____

_Your presence is enough in my life_  
_Because there's no need for words, I know by your eyes_  
_As a flower blossom and fall_  
_Every day, every moment, let's be together_

____

_Although our futures are unknown_  
_But each moment of being in your arms_  
_I wish it would last forever_

____

_I_ _’ll go to you when the breeze feels nice_  
_I’ll go to you on sunny days_  
_Just like the day you first came to me_  
_Every day, every moment, let’s be together_

____

____

[ (Paul Kim _–_ Every Day Every Moment) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q_t6RNuH8c)

____

*

____

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
